1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for machining round parts. More particularly, the invention relates to methods and apparatus for grinding outside-diameter surfaces onto parts with an OD grinder, and which is especially useful in an automated or semi-automated grinding operation for continuously feeding parts to the grinder.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional methods for grinding an outer diameter surface onto a part are generally manual in nature, such as typically having a machine operator manually position a part on a guide or in a fixture associated with an OD or centerless grinder, and then grind the desired surface onto that part. The part is then removed from the grinder, and another part is inserted for grinding. This manual operation is carried out one piece at a time and is a relatively slow process.
For economic reasons, there is an ever-present need to increase productivity rate for grinding outside-diameter round surfaces onto parts. Thus, there is an ever-present need for improved methods for and apparatus to assist in grinding such round surfaces onto parts at a faster rate.